THE HELLFIRE FLAMES
by SavageKING16
Summary: Natsu wasn't raised by the mighty Fire Dragon King Igneel, instead he was found by the Hellfire Demon Maloch. Join Natsu as he joins Fairy Tail and go on awesome adventures. OC NATSU/ STRONGER AND SMARTER. PAIRING NATSUXERZA- DEVIL SLAYER NATSU! READ AND REVIEW PLZZ!
1. Chapter 1

THE HELLFIRE FLAMES CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE: Meet the Fairies

Natsu Dragneel was 15 years when he stumbled into Makarov's guild of misﬁts. With no where left to go, the wandering ﬁre mage had gotten word of fairy tail's strenght and crazy mages. It didnt take long for Natsu to decide what he was going to do. He needed a new start and fairytail was his best option.

He was by no means considered an extremely powerful mage but he could hold his own in a ﬁght because of his experience and quick thinking. Dragneel was no fool, he grew pass that stage the moment he was abandoned for the second time. But then he saw one of the most important persons to him murdered before his very eyes.

It was the ﬁnal straw, Natsu had changed after the incident, gone was the ﬁery and friendly personality. He saw the world for what it was, harsh and dangerous, a world where only the strong survived and where the weak cowered like ants. He embraced the teachings of his adopted father and became the monster he was meant to be. His father was one of the original demons that existed during the era of the dragons themselves, he was the demon of hellﬁre Maloch. An immensely powerful being that possessed a terrifying air of command and reigned with brute force. He had found Natsu when he was only 4 years old, abandoned by his original parents. The young boy had journeyed around Fiore learning magic and gaining as much knowledge as possible.

Sadly, Maloch had left him claiming that he was weak and wasn't worth his time. Natsu was heart broken at the demons cruelty but had pulled through at the end of the day. The demonslayer had vowed to grow stronger so one day he could conquer the Hellﬁre demon.

When Natsu enters the fairy tail guild, all eyes were on him. He was atleast 5'8 and had a suprisingly muscular physique. His skin was like tanned leather and his pink hair had grown past his neck in a wild manner.

He had black combat pants that tucked into knee high metal combat boots. His forearms were wrapped in thick white bandages. He wore a black skin tight long sleeved shirt. The sleeves went down until it touched the bandages that wrapped his forearm. A long cape completed the look with a massive blood red sword that hung on his back.

Natsu took his time to study his soon to be guildmates. All of their eyes glinting with anticipation and excitement at a possible opponent to ﬁght. Makarov was the ﬁrst to break the tension.

"Hello young man, I'm Makarov Dreyar, master of the fairytail guild. How can i help you?" The short old man had a jug ﬁlled with beer and looked ready to pass out.

Natsu studied the nervous faces with cold calculative eyes before he decided to speak. "I would like to join the guild, old man".

Suddenly a raven haired boy who looked the same age as him jumped to his feet yelling. "What if we dont want you here pinky?" He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Then I would leave because you aren't worth my time". With that said he turned and began heading towards to exit.

A loud sound caused him to turn around. He saw the same raven haired boy with only his shorts on(when did his clothes go) and standing over him was a red haired girl. She wore a full set of heart kreuz armour but her most outstanding trait was her red hair.

"There is no need to leave," she glared at the raven haired boy,"he really needs a lesson in manners. You will be punished for your actions Gray". Her body now possessed a red aura as she grinned evily at the ice mage.

The raven haired boy whimpered as the master now looked at the boy seriously.

"No worries young man. I would never shun any child away. Now where would you like your guildmark?" Natsu made his way to the guild master and pointed the right side of his neck.

"Okay, now that you are an ofﬁcial member of the fairy tail guild you can take jobs and go awesome adventures. But that crap can wait. We have a new member so lets party". Natsu only sweatdropped at the guilds antics as the party broke into a massive brawl.

He saw the red haired girl throwing insults at a girl in weird gothic attire before they also joined the massive brawl.

He made his way to the master who looked at him with thoughtful eyes. Natsu slowly repeated some of his life story including his tragic back story. The guild master had learnt of the mage's destructive devil slayer magic and had promised not to say anything.

While the young mage stared at the new faces,he let a sly grin crack through his cold exterior. _Maybe this was a good idea_ he thought with a lonely gaze.

 **NEW STORY. HAVE A FEW CHAPTER FOR THIS ALRDY DONE. ENJOY AND FEEL FREE TO REVIEW. ALL SUPPORT IS APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

THE HELLFIRE FLAMES CHAPTER 2: Magic

Over the past few days Natsu had been busy getting to know all the mages. Many were friendly although the raven haired boy always insulted his pink hair and tried to instigate ﬁghts.

The pink haired mage would always brush off the insults or just walk away. Alot of the members thought of this as him being afraid of the ice mage which resulted in him being labelled weak by most of the guild.

However if one were to pay attention to his aura they would think otherwise. A few of the more experienced members saw it and they knew not the mess with him. One of those people was a certain red haired beauty who couldnt get the pink haired mage out of her head.

ERZAS POV

Erza looked at the pink haired mage as he entered and snatched another A-class quest before leaving. This was the routine for a few weeks now.

For some reason whenever the pinkette was around, she would always got this warm feeling in her chest. At ﬁrst she thought of it as some form of sickness but after a serious talk with her rival,she realised that she had a crush.

Ofcourse a certain evil take over mage couldn't stop pestering her for the persons name.

Now as she looked at the boy leave the guild she came to a decision. Without a second thought she took off after a certain mop of pink.

As she approached him, she noticed him stiffen as if his body went on high alert. With smooth movement he was facing her in no time. His expression turned from one of anger to surprise.

His gaze seemed to bore holes through Erza making the girl feel naked before him.

Then his gaze softened and he did the most rediculous thing. He grew a weird grin that didnt match his serious exterior at all before speaking.

"Yo! You need something Scarlet?" He looked extremely curious and maybe a little nervous. Erza thought she was seeing things with the last part.

"I umm...Can i maybe come with you on your quest?" The question shocked him slightly, he never really made friends with anyone in the guild maybe due to his level of seriousness and cold exterior but right here

in front of him was one of the strongest members in the guild asking to accompany. Did Natsu ﬁnally experience luck?

It didnt take long for her to hear his agreement and for the mages to be off. "Hey Natsu? What is the job request about?"

The pinkette showed her the request which involved the hunting of some kind of ice monster.

She nodded before gazing out of the train window. Her eyes returned to the ﬁre mage." What kind of magic do you use? I use requip, it is extremely useful and works well with my telekenesis."

NORMAL POV

Natsu stared at her before giving his answer. "I use ﬁre magic. I can manipulate ﬁre into my attacks and increase my heat to immense levels. I can also use ﬁre make magic."

He could see that she was impressed and he felt a sense of pride although he had lied slightly. Natsu was gonna keep his Hellﬁre flames secret for now. It was to destructive for him to use anyways. The ﬁre mage had been busy training his body for greater muscles and for a bigger magic container. It never hurt to have abnormally large magic reserves.

Along with his body, his devil magic had become so destructive that he started restricting his body to basic ﬁre spells. He had since focus on mastering the ﬁre element to perfection.

His extraordinary training had lead to discovery of quite a few new techniques with his ﬁre. He could now use a move called FLAME DASH. This allowed him to channel his ﬁery magic into his legs which greatly increased his speed.

Another move was the FIRE RUSH. With this ability he could use his flames to teleport distances up to 100 metres.

But his favourite was his new FLAME BODY spell. It allowed the user to transform his body into pure ﬁre which means his body cant be harmed by any physical attacks. Sadly he cant use any of his attacks in this form since his body wasnt really solid anymore. He overcame this when he ﬁgured that he could solidify his body right before he hit the opponent. This required alot of concentration and magic power. Luckily enough, Natsu had both.

It didnt take long before the too mages reached their destination. The town was completely covered in dark grey clouds which drizzled snow on everything. It was here that Natsu picked up a scent. He knew exactly what kind of monster they were up against.

 **TWO CHAPTERS TDY. PUBLISHING WOULD CHANGE TO ONCE A WEEK AFTER TDY. PLZ READ AND REVIEW. ALL SUPPORT IS APPRECIATED!**


	3. Chapter 3

TTHE HELLFIRE FLAMES CHAPTER 3: THE SAVIOURS

Natsu and Erza trembled as they made their way to the mayors ofﬁce. Natsu's ﬁre magic worked well in protecting him from such weather, the same could not be said for Erza and it had him worried.

"Please young mages! You have to help us our once beautiful and sunny village has been plagued by an eternal winter. The village has been like this for weeks. I will double the quest reward if you want".

Erza was ﬁrst to stop him. "Do you have any idea as to what is causing this?" The red haired mage was cold and frustrated.

When she didnt get a response from the man Natsu stopped her. "Erza! I think i know what is causing this. Everything will be explained tommorow. You need rest and we need time to prepare."

The requip mage sighed. "Very well Natsu. We'll ﬁnd an inn to stay the night and continue tommorow".

The inn they found named Hearstone was loud and cheery. It gave the two weary travellers a sigh of relief with the warmth it presented them with. And ofcourse the inn only had one room which meant the two teens had to share the bed for a few nights.

The room was small and gave a warm vibe. They ate at the inn before going back to their to bunk.

"You know Erza, I can just sleep on the floor. It doesnt really bother me." The pinkette had been trying to convince the red head for him to sleep on the floor.

"I already said it was alright Natsu. Comerades share many things together. I use to share baths with Gray and the others when we were younger". The devil mage still wasnt convinced.

"But Erz-," he was immediately silenced with a harsh glare. While he wasnt necessarily afraid of the red haired, he didnt want her to think that he didnt like her or something.

With a defeated sigh,he shed his clothes and hopped in with just his pants. He could feel the red head trying to get comfortable next to him.

She wouldnt admit it but he new she wasnt handling the cold well. _Screw it_ he murmered. With careful movements he wrapped his arms around the her waist while pulling her snug against his chest.

The boldness of the action had startled the red head into screaming a girly "EEEPP".

"Natsu what are you doing? This isnt what i meant by sharing". At this point she was blushing furiously.

She heard a muffled, "Shhh" before natsu buried his face into her neck saying something about how tired he was.

The following morning was the second time that Natsu Dragneel made the red haired mage into a blushing mess.

Erza was ﬁrst to get up only to realise that she was almost completely sprawled on top of the pinkette. She blushed deeply before snuggling into the warmth.

It wasnt long before Natsu also joined her in the waking world. The day involved the teenagers getting multiple heat insulating clothes, mostly for Erza. When they were all prepped and ready they began their trek through the snow, Natsu still hadnt explain his dicovery to the armored mage next to him which was slightly ticking her of.

They were only halfway to the mountain when the creature made his presence known.

Natsu immediately tensed and began snifﬁng the air for the creatures location, signaling Erza to be alert.

It didnt take long. "Well...look what we have here, i didnt expect that puny village to contact guild wizards yet. Watching them slowly suffer has been the best enertainment in centuries."

Nastu's face darkened. He could feel his devil slayer magic wanting to break free and destroy this demon. Luckily the urge wasnt unbearable.

"Its one of Zeref's fail experiment. There are many more like him. They are uncontrolable and use the same curses as Zeref's demons."

Erza widened and backed away slightly before steeling her nerves. With a mighty battle cry. She lunged at the opponent.

"Requip-Black winged armour!" And proceeded to perform multiple fast paced slashes and cuts. The demons face broke into a mocking laugh as he dodged most of it.

With a serious face Natsu also jumped into the fray.

"Flame make hammer!" And proceeded to smash the demon from above. The hammer proved ineffective but it gave Erza just enough time for her to deal a massive slash.

"You kids act..actually managed to hurt me. Well enough fooling around. Awake the etherious of the ice world."

A massive amount of curse power was realeased as the Etherious demon produced a massive ice sword which he used to swat Erza away with. Natsu was shocked when she made no effort to get back up.

"You demons are the scum of the earth. You pillage and burn villages as you see ﬁt. You kill and murder because it gives you a sick sense of pleasure".

"Are you getting angry young one?" The demon was very curious now. This boy was hiding something and he shouldnt underestimate him.

Suddenly Natsu proceeded to remove his cloak followed my his long sleeved shirt and the bandages from his arms.

The revelation of the inky black marks that adorned his arms was enough for the demon to shiver.

With an angry expression he broke the chains that had his devil magic locked and let the power flow through his body. He could feel the black marks moving over his skin and the huge amount of darkness that fueled him now. He made sure not to embrace his dark side to much so THAT wouldnt happen again though.

With a massive roar the demonslayer moved his eyes towards the now shivering demon.

" This isnt happening, all the devil slayers were killed by tartaros years ago. You shouldnt exist slayer."

The sinister grin on the pinkettes face was enough to tell him otherwise.

 **"Hellﬁre devils rage!"** A massive amount of blood red ﬁre was launched at the demon who managed to lift a ice wall at the last second.

 **"Hellﬁre demons ﬁst!** " Natsu smashed his right ﬁst into the demons stomach causing him to double over in pain. A stream of blood dribbled down his chin.

The demon who was shakily getting back to his feet gathered some curse power around his hand.

" **Hail storm!** " A massive wave of hail was sent towards the demonslayer only for it to be vaporised by a wall of flames.

The demon now frustrated was ready to go all out." I wont lose to a puny little demonslayer like you, **ICE MAIL**!" His entire body was now armored in cold blue ice.

Natsu just smirked before pointing to where the demon stood his face dark and sinister.

A massive magic circle formed under the demon. **"DEMONSLAYER SECRET ART: HELLFIRE PILLAR!** " A massive pillar of blood red flames shot through the sky consuming the demon in its vengeful flames.

A high pitch scream of pain could be heard before it came to a stop. Once the spell was deactivated, the only remains were a pile of ash.

The demon slayer sighed before making his way to Erza who was up and looking at him with wide eyes. He could tell she was looking at the black patterns that adorned his body.

"How much did you see Erza?" His voice was suprisingly gentler than usual catching her off guard.

"Enough!" With slow movements she reached towards the dark patterns on his chest before tracing them with her ﬁngers. The ﬁre mage tensed and looked at her questioningly and then she was in his arms sobbing like a child.

With a low sigh he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style as he slowly made his way back to the village.

 **I DECIDED TO DROP ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS FIC. PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT!**


	4. Chapter 4

THE HELLFIRE FLAMES CHAPTER 4: RETURN

It was pitch black when Natsu returned with Erza in his arms. A couple of the villagers noticed them and cheered as their village wasnt trapped in a blizzard anymore.

Once back at the hotel, Natsu cleaned Erza's wounds before taking a slow shower. The two teenagers slept soundly again, each wrapped in the others embrace.

The return trip was faster than the start and it wasnt long before they were in front of the guild again. Each looking at its massive structure.

"Erza i have been thinking? That mission should not have been an A-class mission. It should have been a higher quest level. Also i would like to apologise for not protecting you." He had his head hung low as he looked at her.

She touched her forehead gingerly before smiling softly. "I agree. And its not your fault Natsu. I should be thanking you for getting us out of that situation and apologising for attacking such a creature so recklessly".

The two teenagers stared at each other before walking into the guild.

Ofcourse they met a massive widescale brawl as all the furniture was being smashed and various mages flew throughout the guild.

The master was see bawling his eyes out, screaming after his precious money. Natsu chuckled at the sight and made his way towards the bar. Erza had stopped the ﬁghting with her "persuasive" methods and the guild was back to normal.

Natsu changed back to his cold and serious attitude and narrowed his eyes at Makarov.

"Master, this mission should have been an S-class quest. I almost lost a commerade because we werent aware of the danger we were getting into. Next time be more careful when classing missions. Fighting one of Zeref's demons is hardly an A-class quest." Makarov was extremely surprised at this, but he slowly nodded his head.

"Mira, I want you to re-class all the quest that we get. This wont happen again. Natsu, I thank you for ensuring the safety of your guild member". Natsu nodded before leaving.

All the wile he was hearing the comments.

"That guy defeated one of Zeref's demon?"

"No way, he was afraid to even ﬁght Gray. There is no way he is that strong."

"Yh. If he was as strong as you guys say, then he would have taught Gray his lesson long ago."

"I know right. He is just another weakling. I bet i could beat him without breaking a sweat."

Natsu ignored the comment but he noticed a certain red haired female shaking with fury. He caught her eyes before slowly shaking his head.

Natsu was on his way back to his inn when he heard the footsteps behind him.

"Natsu!" He smiled brightly knowing immediately who it was. The scarlet hair that greeted him conﬁrmed his speculations.

"Yo Erza! Something wrong?" His voice was laced with concern.

The red haired beauty shook her head. "I just realised that you dont have a proper place to stay right. Why dont you spend the night by me?"

Natsu was surprised and his face showed it. "You mean stay with you, at Fairy Hills?" When she nodded he continued," But what if they see us?"

His worry was evident. Seeing him like this caused her to smirk. "They wouldnt know what they dont see."

Natsu had used the window to get in. After a much needed shower, they both settled down. It was the time Natsu dreaded the most because he knew what would happen next.

"So Natsu, what was that magic you were using against that demon?" Her voice was gentle and soft.

"Its best if i start from the beginning." He sighed before making himself comfortable.

"I was abandoned by my real parents at the age of 4. A few days after i was found by one of the ancient demons of the underworld Maloch. We travelled together and he taught me his demon magic. It was hard to learn and incredibly destructive. At the age of 13 he left leaving a note saying how weak i was." At this point Natsu was shaken with rage before it dissipated and formed a soft smile. "After some days of travelling, i settled down with a small family in a village not to far from here. It was there that my path was chosen. I met a girl named Liza and i liked her instantly, we were best friends until the village was attacked by dark mages. They tied us up and destroyed the village".

"Then they forced us to watch as they raped each of the women, even Liza, all the while i was forced to watch. Ofcourse i escaped afterwards and it led me here where i hope for a fresh start." Natsu had sad smile on his face as he looked at Erza. She looked like she was trying her best to understand all the information she just received.

"And then i met you Erza. You are my only friend. Please dont ever leave me." At this point he had her wrapped in a ﬁerce hug.

The two remained like this before eventually passing out. Erza laid snug against the belly of the demonslayer, supplying her with his natural body heat.

What Natsu didnt tell her was how he escaped that village. Should he?


	5. Chapter 5

THE HELLFIRE FLAMES Chapter 5: THE FLAME KING

 **LUCY POV**

"Geez, i cant believe that old man only lowered the price by a thousand jewels. So much for my sex appeal." With a defeated sigh she continued throughout the town.

"Hey, did you hear, there is a famous mage from the fairy tail guild in town today. I think he called himself the flame king." Lucy's eyes turned into dinner plates before heading towards a group of fan girls.

 _Omg, is this really happening, why is my heart beating so fast, what is this feeling, Is it because he is a famous wizard or Is because he is a fairy tail wizard?_ All these thoughts had the blonde in a swirling mess of thoughts until she saw the charm rings on the mage's ﬁnger.

 **MINUTES LATER...**

"I cant believe that a famous mage like the flame king would use charm magic to get attention. Must be an imposter or something. New issue of sorcery weekly is out right."

Recently, sorcery weekly have been doing interviews with all the most popular wizards in ﬁore. The information they aquire is always added to the new issue every week.

Currently Lucy was looking at the fairy tail section. "Damm...those fairy tail wizards destroyed another village, they are so powerful". Flipping the pages. "Oooh Mirajane is so pretty, she is the number one model in all of ﬁore".

"They only have 6 S-class mage even though all their members are so powerful. I wonder how powerful those 6 are if they managed to become S-class". She shivered at the thought.

Lucy knew about all of fairy tails strongest wizards, however there was one mage that no one knew much about. Their only description on him was that he had pink hair, always wore dark clothes and had tremendous amounts of magic power that can even challenge a wizard saint. He went by the alias, The flame king.

"I wonder what it would require to join. Do have to pass some special test or can anyone just sign up". Lucy released a defeated sigh.

"Oooh..so you wish to join fairy tail". The voice belonged to the imposter ﬁre mage.

"I can get you into fairy tail but you have to come to my party this evening. And please wear something presentable". And then he was gone with his red carpet spell.

Lucy's reaction to all of this was a girlish screech. "Im getting into fairy tail. Woohooo".

 **NATSU POV**

Natsu didn't even have a reaction when he heard there was an imposter using his alias in Hargeon. He just continued through, on his return to fairy tail. It was a long trip and he really wanted to crawl in a bed right now.

These S-class missions really took alot out of you. Also he really wanted to see his red head lover again. It had been over a month since there last meeting and she never liked when he left on long trips.

 _If i remember correctly, Erza should be back at the guild a few days from now_ he was really thinking this out. _Maybe..._

It was night now and he could clearly see the imposter ﬁre mage's ship sailing of. He couldn't helped the feeling that he saw that man before. And then his eyes widened.

"Bora, former member of titan nose. He was kicked out for illegal magic and women trafﬁcking. Looks like he needs another lesson". With a mighty leap the pinkette was soaring towards the ship.

 **"Flame make giant hammer!** " Using his both hands he smashed the hammer into the ship forcing it back into the port of hargeon.

The reaction was a bunch of goons crawling out with a enraged Bora.

"Remind me what i told you the last time we met Bora?" Bora was shaking with fear as he couldnt believe the bad luck.

"Flame King," his voice was as weak as his magic. "Please have mercy, i was suppose to turn myself in but i couldnt do it."

"It doesnt matter Bora, the city guards are on their way here now. **Flame make cyclone!** " A massive burst of red flames swirled around the dark mage producing immense heat before exploding.

The result was a battered and burnt body that was unrecogniseable. "Just one attack?" The blonde mage was in awe and in a state of utter disbelief.

This was her chance and she knew it. She could get into fairy tail.

Natsu never noticed the celestial mage next to him and he didnt care. He just continued to walk like nothing happened, the rune knights didnt even suspect him.

Ofcourse the blonde mage caught up to him and he allowed her to accompany him back to the guild. He was sure that Erza wouldnt like it if he prevented someone from joining the guild.

The past three years had treated Natsu great. His outﬁt hadnt change much. He only added slight armour to it and his sword which was now kept in his pocket dimension thanks to Erza teaching him the basics of requip. The main idea of his look was to induce mystery on his character and it did, no one knew much about him other than Erza and he liked it that way.

Gramps had promoted him to S-class a few years ago after he had a disagreement with Gildarts. Believe it or not he had managed to knock the idiot of his feet and send him flying through magnolia. The result was the entire guild looking at Natsu from a new prospective. He did admit however that Gildarts magic and strength was of the chain and he only got lucky with that hit.

Master had explained to him the basic concept of the S-class position and after Erza had accompanied hin on some S-class quests, he was allowed to take one anytime.

Over the years his magic at grown to immense levels. He never had to use his Devil slayer magic anymore and mainly focused on his physical attributes instead of magic. This led to him gaining quite alot of muscle (almost as big as laxus) and growing to a tall 6'2.

His entire presence was enough to intimidate anyone and no one in the guild questioned his power anymore.

All the while, his feelings for a certain red head had grown as well.

Their relationship didn't really change much since Natsu was rarely at the guild and Erza hadn't made any moves towards the demon. At the end of the day, the two idiots clearly liked each other.

The guild never questioned his power anymore since they were mostly afraid of him. They said anyone who could stand up and knock the crash mage of his feet had to be some kind of monster to.

With quickening steps he was finally returning to his favorite place on earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE HELLFIRE FLAMES Chapter 6: LULLABY**

It was just another day at fairy tail. Gray had just returned with that blonde girl from her ﬁrst mission. Ofcourse with the arrival of Gray another guild brawl was in progress.

That is until some in came screaming. "Its ERZA. She just returned from her quest". Just the mention of the red heads name had made all the mages pale two shades lighter.

There was a few seconds where no one made a sound or moved a muscle. The entire guild had frozen and then their was chaos. Everyone was panicking to clean the guild and remove all the broken furniture.

Natsu was dying on the inside and he was struggling to contain it. The look on the mages that showed pure horror was priceless. Especially Gray who was trying to ﬁnd his clothes so he wouldnt receive punishment.

Through all of this, Lucy was seen whimpering under the table, a look of horror on her face as she wondered what kind of monster this Erza was.

That was the ﬁnal straw and Natsu broke into a frenzy of laughter. The reaction was the guild being frozen again with no sound.

"Hey bro, are we dead already?"

"Damm... i wanted one more beer..."( guess who that was)

Nobody wanted to believe that the cold and collected Natsu was laughing his ass of right now.

Some of the members thought they were seeing and hearing things. And then the doors blew open to reveal a scarlet haired mage clad in silver armour.

And just like that the entire guild received scolding for their deeds. Until a certain pinkette snatched her by the waist and took of leaving most of the guild in disbelief.

"Natsu what are you doing? Put me down". With a sudden stop, the mighty Titania was on her feet again being greeted by a grinning Natsu who pulled her into a tight embrace burying his face into the crook of her neck and taking a deep breath.

The result was a giggling red head. "I missed you to Natsu. How have you been?"

"Im great now," as he put his arms around her drawing her against him. The red head blushed furiously before looking away.

"Actually Natsu i need your help with something. I was about to ask Gray as well back at the guild. I heard talk of the dark guild Eisenwald making plans for something serious. We need to stop them before it gets out of hand". She had a serious expression on her face and Natsu followed suit.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER...**

"Remind me again why we are bringing him with us?" A certain Raven haired teen pointed at Natsu only to receive a death glare from the red head.

"I needed his help Gray. Do you hav a problem with that?" After receiving a frightened whimper she turned to the fourth companion. "Sorry, but i havent met you before. My name is Erza Scarlet, s-class mage of fairy tail."

"Wooo...ooow, my name is Lucy, Mira told me to accompany you guys for the experience. Believe it or not Natsu brought me to the guild."

"Well, glad to have you with us Lucy." She nodded towards the blonde.

"Hey, What is this mission about, you said something about a dark guild making plans?" He received a nod from the requip mage as she proceeded to explain the

Eisenwald situation. All the while Lucy was getting more nervous.

Suddenly a new voice joined in. "Hey Erza, do you have any ﬁsh for me." The blonde screamed a high pitch sound at the sight of the talking cat as he floated around in the air.

"Hi, Im Happy and ﬁsh is the yummiest delicacy in the world." He proceeded to pull a massive blue ﬁsh from his back pack causing the blonde to sweatdrop. "Mira told me that Natsu returned from his s-class job and that he left with Erza on a secret mission so i had to follow you."

At the sound of the pinkettes name everyone turned to see him sleeping against the mighty Titania. The action caused Gray to raise an eyebrow although he wasnt surprise. The entire guild had suspected something between them for awhile now but no one was brave enough to question them.

 **LATER...**

The four fairy tail mages looked in horror at the bodies of the councils soldiers. They were scattered throughout the train station. A certain pinkette was growling as his eyes darkened in rage. A few minutes later, they found what they were looking for.

"Ooooh, its those fairies from fairy tail."

"How did they ﬁnd us?"

"Lets show them the true strength of a dark guild."

"There is no way to run little fairies." These were all the comments being sent at the four mages.

Suddenly a mage with white hair and a massive scythe flew into the air to address his audience.

"Hand over the flute now, or face the consequences. Magic that bring about death should never fall into such villainous hads."

"How heroic, its a shame you will all die here today. Men, kill the fairies. Kageyama, make sure they are all six feet under by the time i get back."

"With pleasure Erigor." A dark mage suddenly came out of the shadow chuckling like a maniac.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER...**

The entire guild was knocked out. Kageyama had been taken down with one hit from Natsu and Gray had managed to defeat the other mage.

All the while Erza and Lucy took care of the less powerful guild members. Gray had revealed that Erigors real target was actually the guild masters who were currently in a meeting in Clover.

The group proceeded to chase Erigor only to ﬁnd themselves trapped by Erigors wind wall, a powerful spell that creates an impenetrable barrier around the intended target.

"Erza, we have to get out of this fast. Erigor is on his way to the guild masters. We have to stop him". For once Gray was actually serious.

Erza nodded before throwing herself at the wind wall, trying to break through with force.

"Erza, that spell cant be broken with force. It will rip you to shreds, the wind currents are to strong". Natsu was helping her stand at this point because she had used alot if her strength when pushing against the spell.

"Open, gate of the maiden Virgo,"Lucy commanded the new spirit to tunnel under the wall.

Ofcourse Natsu flew of with Happy at max speed to catch Erigor.

 **WITH ERIGOR...**

"That wind spell should keep those fairy tail flies busy enough," the wind mage smirked evily,"also my magic power is back to 100% so there is no one who can stop me now". That is until a ﬁery ball knocked the win out of him.

A pink haired mage with a sinister look on his face walked towards him, almost casual. The look on the pinkettes face infuriated Erigor. _How dare this fool look down on me, he is nothing but a fly. I dont know how he escaped my Wind Wall but I WILL CRUSH HIM._ All this was going through Erigors head as he studied the mage.

From his earlier encounter with the flies, this one used some kind of ﬁre magic. This is to easy, ﬁre can never defeat wind as he burst into magical power.

 **"WIND SLASH!"** A massive amount of wind magic was sent towards to ﬁre mage who proceeded to burn the wind with a flick of his wrist. "Enough playing around, **FLAME MAKE CANNON!** " The pinkette ﬁred a barrage of flames toward the wind mage as he paled in realisation.

Erigor proceeded to activate his Wind Mail ability as protection before following up with, **"EMERA BARAM!** " A gigantic wave of wind current was sent at Natsu pushing the mage back by several metres.

Erigors eyes widened in disbelief as the pinkette came into view. His body was littered with small cuts and most of his clothes were shredded but he didnt even look bothered.

Erigor could feel his magic power diminishing as he struggled to keep his wind mail spell active.

The pinkette only smirked," Your a hundred years to early to ﬁght me. I didnt even get to use my primary magic". Natsu delivered a powerful right hook at the wind mage's face breaking his jaw and numerous teeth as he fell face ﬁrst to the floor.

UNKOWN POV

All the while, a certain demon was worried. "That man is a demon slayer, there is no doubt about it. My melody of death would never work on him". _I must get out of here immediately._

 **Note: Devil slayer magic gives the user resistance to most demon magics.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: SOME THINGS THAT NEEDS CLEARING UP. THE FIRST 5 CHAPTERS WAS ALL DONE BEFORE I BEGAN UPLOADING SO ANY CHANGES WILL START FROM THIS CHAPTER.**

 **I READ THROUGH THE REVIEWS AND IM REALLY HAPPY THAT PEOPLE TOOK TIME TO WRITE YOUR VIEWS. FIRSTLY, IM INCREASING THE LENGHT TO 1500 WORDS,**

 **THIS MIGHT INCREASE AS TIME PASSES AND HOW WELL THE STORY DOES.**

 **SECONDLY, YOU GUYS CAN GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND TELL ME HOW YOU WOULD LIKE IT TO MOVE. I ALREADY HAVE PLOT THAT JUST NEEDS SOME IMPROVEMENTS BUT ANY SUGGESTIONS MIGHT HELP.**

 **THIRDLY, THIS STORY WILL FEATURE SOME FLASHBACKS THAT WILL SHOW WHY THE GUILD NOW FEARS NATSU ALOT. ALSO THAT FIGHT WITH GUILDARTS IS TO BIG TO PUT AT THE BEGINING OF A STORY SO IT WOULD BE HERE AT A LATER DATE. I HAVENT EVEN SHOWN NATSU FULL POWER YET SOOO...KEEP READING.**

 **I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THIS...SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER...READ AND REVIEW. ALL COMMENTS WILL BE READ AND FEEL FREE TO CORRECT AND MISTAKES I MAKE.**


	7. Chapter 7

THE HELLFIRE FLAMES Chapter 7: Strongest fairy tail wizard?

The sky was a shade of inky blackness and in the dark, a number of mages were gathered. Master Makarov was currently in the progress of lecturing the dark mage Kageyama. All the while, the fairy tail members looked on with pride ﬁlled faces.

That is until a demonic voice interrupted the touching moment. " **Enough of this foolishness, prepare to die humans. I will consume your souls with my melody of death**." _Shit, I need to get out of here, there isnt much time, Im so screwed_ the demon was really scared even though we would not show it.

With a cocky smirk, the ice mage, Gray Fullbuster stood up." Cmon guy lets show this demon the power of fairy tail."

Meanwhile, Lucy was freaking out really bad,"why did that flute come to life? What does he means by consume our souls? I wanna go home..."

Makarov's eyes narrowed. "This demon is Lullaby, one of Zeref's abominations."

Lucy looked on in confusion. "Zeref?"

"Years ago, an evil wizard named Zeref used living magic to give those demons life. He was very powerful back in his day." The person who said this is Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus guild. He had an extremely creepy smile on his face.

Suddenly with slow casual steps, Natsu stepped forward, all eyes were on him. Makarov's eyes had a curious glint in them.

Natsu stopped, his bangs covering his eyes as he gave an ominous aura that gave everyone shivers. Gray and Lucy were staring at him with wide eyes, they had never seen this before.

"You scum. Every time I eliminate one of your kind, another always step up. Your like a disease, spreading throughout the land and I am the cure. I'll slaughter y **ou ALLLLLL...!"** As Natsu's voice went to its more demonic tone, his body began to change, taking on its darker features.

The spectators all had their jaws dropped on the ground. The scene was unbelievable, even Makarov had his eyes open at the boys transformation. The amount of magic this boy contained at such a young age was absurd, he was almost as strong as Laxus (keep in mind Laxus can mop the floor with all the guild members if he fought all of them at the same time).

" **Hellﬁre demons burning ﬁst**!" Natsu smashed and incredible ﬁre enhanced ﬁst to the demons head sending pieces of wood flying through the air.

"Hellﬁre demons rage!" He blew his flames at the demon and surveyed the damage. Lullaby wasnt doing well and everyone knew it. Natsu's hellﬁre was slowly burning him and his melody of death was through.

Ofcourse the demon refused to go down without a ﬁght. With his life now reduced to minutes, Lullaby launched a barrage of attacks, each with the strenght to destroy an entire mountain.

With the ﬁght drawing to its end and Lullaby literally moving on fumes Natsu decided to end it.

" **Requip**!" In a flash natsu was holding a massive blood red sword sword. " **This sword was given to me by my father, the great hellﬁre demon Maloch. It was made to erase scum like you**."

The demon, now panicking in fear started to prepare all of his power into one ﬁnal attack. " **It doesnt matter demon, your through**." Natsu lifted the sword which exploded into dark red flames.

The mades present all began to sweat as the heat skyrocketed to insane levels. Lifting the sword Natsu chanted," **I summon thee, flames that purge all evil and burn all darkness, I summon the hellﬁre flames that burn hotter that hell- Extinguish**!" With a mighty swing, all the ﬁre that was building up was released in wave of flames.

Next, everyone could hear the demon as he was slowly reduced to ash.

The spectators all looked on in fear as Natsu walked towards them, his step slightly shakey. That spell had cost alot of magic power to execute. _So he does have his limits_ Makarov thought and then he saw it. His eyes turned white as he thought of his precious money being spent on repairs

The massive crater that the attack caused, that was when they realised...

"That damm mage destroyed out meetings hall, get them!" Erza had already grabbed the master and was high tailing it, the other members following quickly.

LATER AT THE GUILD...

Natsu had just returned with Erza from meeting with the magic council. They had been charged for the destruction back in Clover Town.

The guild immediately broke into a party at the return of the mages although many steered clear of Natsu. That is until everyone fell asleep.

Natsu was sitting in his corner with his beer when

the doors blew open. A masked wizard with an array of staves stormed in. His entire body was covered in a weird attire of material. This mage was mystogan and one of fairy tail's S-class wizards.

Despite the nature of his magic, he was a terrible opponent to be against and was down right terrifying with his spell counters.

With careful movements, the mysterious mage snatched a job request before leaving. His depature causing the lower ranking mages to awaken.

"Dammit, Mystogan came again."

"That jerk cant take a job request like normal person. What the hell man!"

"Jeez, who was that?" A curious Lucy questioned.

Gray was the one who answered her."That guy is Mystogan. He is contender for fairy tail's strongest wizard. He is another S-class mage like Natsu and Erza. For some reason he doesnt like people seeing his face so whenever he comes to the guild he uses his sleep magic to put everyone to sleep. Only Master Makarov has seen what he looks like."

"Thats not very true." At that voice, everyones attention was on the second floor where a blonde mage stood. He was very intimidating and had a lightning bolt scar on his right eye.

All the guild members eyes were the size of dinner plates. "First Mystogan, now Laxus. What the hell is going on Master? Including Natsu and Erza thats four of the strongest mages in the whole of Fiore gathered in one spot."

The master in question was extremely worried. This much powerful mages in one spot is never a good sign. What was laxus up to? Why was he even here? Was his thunder legion with him as well? Laxus is one of the rarest members in the entire quild and for his young age, stupidly overpowered with magic.

"What do you want Laxus?" The entire guild was tense as the master spoke.

"Why? I was just speaking to my nakama over here. Isnt that right Gray? And to put it simple, Natsu and I have also seen Mystogan when he comes. That kind of spell has little effect on powerful mages. Sadly you weaklings just fall like flies from a little sleep magic. Your PATHETIC! When i become Master, I will kick all of you weaklings out of the guild." His voice spoke of anger and hatred, many of the mages were tempted to attack him.

"ENOUGH, If you think of us as weaklings, ﬁght me NOW! I will show you how weak we really are?" Erza was really angry with Laxus and someone needed to take him down a few notches.

Ofcourse Laxus would have none of this. "Hhaahaaa...thats rich Titania, you dont hold a candle to me because I am the strongest in this weakling guild. None of you can beat me." There was a challenge in that voice and it only added to the tension.

With impressive speed Erza launched a barrage of swords at Laxus who retaliated with a massive lightning bolt that repelled the incoming swords and blew away the surrounding mages.

Laxus smirk fell off his face when the smoke settled, standing in front of a wide eyed Erza was none other that Natsu Dragneel.

Laxus eyes narrowed. He didnt know much about Natsu. All he knew was that he used some kind of ﬁre magic and was a powerful S-class since he could resist Mystogans sleep magic but now he was worried. This guy may be stronger than he looked. That was by no means a strong attack but it didnt even faze the ﬁre mage.

Laxus saw the Master eyes widen with fear as he prepared to subdue him. This infuriated Laxus, Did the master think that this punk was stronger than him?

Luckily Natsu just looked at him before replying. "If we fought, it would destroy Magnolia and innocents would be harmed. But if you ever attack Erza again, **I WILL CRUSH YOU**." The members all stared at Natsu in fear. His tone of voice and the look in his eyes had everyone worried.

Even the master seemed uneasy and an infuriated Laxus was barely keeping back his rage at the pinkette. _How dare he speak to me as an inferior? Im the strongest in this pathetic guild. I will deﬁnitely show him_ , all the these thoughts were going through Laxus' head at the moment.

Without another glance we grabbed Erza's hand and made for the exit. Makarov sighed inwardly as the combustible elements were ﬁnally away from each other.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE GUILD...

Natsu was on his way to the guild when he started having a bad feeling about something. His devil slayer abilities seemed ﬁned tuned today and his enhance senses were picking up something.

He knew what this feeling was, something was going to happen, it was a feeling he always got before a serious battle for his life. _This feeling again... Another demon? But where..._ Natsu was really worried. If there was a demon about this place, he was in for trouble.

It didnt take long to reach the guild. He immediately told Makarov of his feelings and noted how serious the master become.

"Master, Master... one of the S-class quests from upstairs is missing." The master screamed a weird "wahhhh" while spitting out the contents of his mouth.

"Who could possibly ste..."The master was immediately cut off.

"I saw something Master," The voice belonged to Laxus," I saw a little cat burglar sneaking around on the second floor last night. I think that ice mage put him to it." He had a sadistic smile as he looked at his grandfather's horror stricken face.

"Why didnt you stop him Laxus? If anthing happens, i will hold you accountable. I suggest you fetch them at once." Laxus held of his hands in defense as he chuckled darkly. "I got better things to do gramps." And he was gone in a flash of lightning.

"Dont worry master," A determined Erza spoke next," Natsu and i will retrieve him for punishment. If you dont mind me asking Master, what mission was taken?"

The master looked queationingly towards Mira who responded gloomily,"The mission on galuna island," causing Makarov to turn a shade paler.

"Alright, lets go Natsu." The two mages were heading out immediately when Makarov stopped then.

"Be careful Natsu. Im having a similar feeling." Gone was the care free expression, this Master was serious. With a small nod the duo was off...

 **Authors note: HUGE APOLOGY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER GUYS.**

 **As promised, its not below 1500 words. This chap was almost 2000 words. Also i have a question.**

 **What is your favorite ship in fairy tail?**

 **Im kinda curious on your thoughts. Leave your answers in the reviews, i always read your comments.**

 **Please...read and review. If i make any mistakes feel free to correct me. And seeya in the next chapter. Deliora battle(hint)...hahaha... BYE GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8

THE HELLFIRE FLAMES Chapter 8: Demon vs Human! Part 1

 **FLASHBACK**

A ﬁfteen year old Natsu was on his knees, there was a massive amount of blood leaking from his chest from where the monster had impaled him.

Natsu and the demon Zaroth were ﬁghting for awhile which seemed like hours to Natsu. As much as Natsu hated to admit it, he was almost out of magic power and options. This demon may be his toughest ﬁght yet but he wont give up.

He would die ﬁghting, it was in his blood to die on the battleﬁeld. He was the son of the Great Hellﬁre demon Maloch after all.

With shaky breaths Natsu pushed himself to his feet, if his demon slayer magic wasnt working, there was always another option.

"Hahaha...heehheee," Natsu was chuckling like a maniac causing the demon to gain a dumbfounded expression. "Your dead demon, you have no idea what you have done."

The demon smirked."You really think you can beat me human." He grinned showing his bloody fangs.

"You dont understand, my body is at its limit and my mind is already slipping into the unconscious world which means my demon slayer magic has nothing to restrain it. Your fucked." Even as he spoke he could feel his eyes closing and his mind shutting down and then blackness consumed him

That was the ﬁrst time Natsu's magic had run rampant.

 **PRESENT...**

 _This feeling, another hard battle approaches_ Natsu let a sad smile grace his features, _reminds me of you Zaroth._

"Cmon Natsu, Gray and Lucy should be on this island. We must ﬁnd them and report to master immediately. Stealing an S-class quest is highly unacceptable." Natsu sighed at the red head. This was probably the tenth time she had said this in the last ten minutes.

Erza had used her "persuasive" methods on a group of pirates to take them to Galuna island since no one else wanted to. On arrival, the duo located the villagers where they found thieves.

Gray was injured and things wasnt looking to good for him. Lucy was at his side mumbling how much of a bad idea this was. Happy was busy thinking about how much ﬁsh he could eat at the same time.

"Lucy, Gray by orders of the master you are to return with me to the guild this instant where you will face punishment for this terrible act." Lucy was shaking in fear and Gray was now beginning to stir. Natsu just sweat dropped at the red heads antics. "Lets get back to the guild Natsu."

"Sorry, Erza but i think I am going to take over this quest. You all can go on ahead i will be back in a few days." _Something is really wrong with this island. This feeling, the way those villagers smelt, they arent human! Whats going on here?_

"Im gonna have to agree with pinky over here Erza. We cant leave these villagers, they need help. Also i have a score to settle, there is a group of wizards using moon drip to revive a demon called Deliora." For once Gray had an extremely serious expression and he wasnt gonna back down.

Then it clicked, Natsu's head snapped at Gray, his eyes glowing red and a dark aura emanated. Deliora? Here? Right now? We need to get everyone away from here. Im not sure even i can battle that thing. "Gray, are you sure its deliora you saw?"

"Yes, there is no doubt about it, Deliora is here. He is frozen block solid in a spell that my Master Ur

cast on him. Its an ultimate ice spell that turns the casters body into the ice that seals your enemies. Its legendary in terms of power." Natsu nodded thoughtfully.

"Then if they set up the moon drip properly, they might actually break that spell." He looked at Gray. "We need to act fast, if that demon breaks free..." his voice trailed of, numerous memories beginning to resurface in his mind, countless demon that he executed without mercy. To them, he was reaper, collecting their souls. He was death for all demons.

Gray started for the exit," I will handle things with Lyon, make sure to stop the ritual before its to late. Lyon said something about destroying the village, Erza I am counting on your help." And he was gone.

Natsu grinned at the guy before looking at Erza, she was fuming. Not only had Gray disobeyed her and did what he wanted but he also gave her orders. And to top it of Natsu had sided with him.

 **LATER...**

Gray was locked in a ﬁerce battle with his rival Lyon when Natsu entered and Erza and Lucy were handling his minions back at the village which meams they shoupd be here any moment.

Currently, Natsu was facing down a short old man that Lyon called Zalty. It appeared that he was using some kind of lost magic involving time.

"You are an interesting one, you appear to be a fairy tail member but i have never seen you before." Natsu realised that this guy must a be some kind of pervert since he was wearing womens perfume.

"Why do you want to revive deliora dark mage?" Causing the mage to smirk. Then there was shimmer of light and a purpls haired woman with the most curvy body that Natsu had ever seen walked out.

"Since deliora is about to be resurrected, i guess i can share a little info with you. That fool Lyon thinks i am helping him surpass his master but he is wrong. I have found a way to control Deliora. A demon as powerful as that right under my thumb." She looked bat shit crazy and Natsu wanted to get rid of her now.

Natsu just stood their staring at the purple haired mage, all the while his magic was becoming loose, a little of it was slipping through his restraints. The problem was he didnt want to restrain it.

Sensing the sudden, Ultear eyes popped open to dinner plates at the sight of the pinkette, this was new, what kind of magic was this. It was so vile and dark that she couldnt help the idea that came to mind.

Ofcourse this was the moment that the ice surrounding Deliora started to break, followed by an inhuman roar that shook the entire island.

Ultear was grinning evily." You know Natsu, I am part of a guild called grimoire heart, judging by your dark magic there is no way your a light mage. I would like to offer you an invitation to my guild." Natsu just stared at her before turning to watch Deliora, his expression was unreadable as he watched the demon tore through the ice.

And then he saw Gray limping towards him, there was bad wound covering his stomach, he too looked at Deliora with a determined gaze.

Gray didnt notice Ultear standing in the shadows and he didnt see the smirk that appeared on Ultears face as she waited for Natsu's reply.

"Leave Ultear, i do not wish to kill you. Gray get the others and leave this island immediately, its not safe to be here." Gray got ready to protest when Natsu cut him off again, this time his voice was gentler.

"I know this is you mess Gray, but its my duty to kill things like this." Sensing Grays confusion," My primary magic is a lost magic called Devil slayer magic. Its magic that gives all the capabilities of a demon and in turn allow you to slay demons. Its more of a curse that anything and its hard to control. Leave, i don't want to hurt anyone."

Meanwhile, Ultear was busy making notes for Master Hades _. A devil slayer? Here? Didnt Tartaros kill all of them?_

With gray departure Natsu just stood there watching the demon rampage through the mountain. If Gray was smart he would get the villagers away to. So it begins, another hard battle.

Natsu proceeded to remove all of his clothing, his magic power skyrocketed and the temperature rose to crazy levels. The dark patterns on his body returned, only this time they were darker, more visible.

His hands turned to black claws and his hair a bloody crimson as he stared at the demon. His muscles bulged and grew larger and his skin thickened as to it was now armored. **"Devil drive!"** How long had it been since he used it? Since Zaroth? That was three years ago. This was Natsu's strongest forms. It was a major power boost that he only used as last resort but this demon was powerful and he had to be serious.

His mind was so excited at the thought of killing a demon this powerful. And he lunged forward, he was aware that the female dark mage was still there but he didnt care.

 **"Hellﬁre demons destruction ﬁst!"** The demon retaliated by driving his on ﬁst towars Natsu, the result was a shockwave that blew away both combatants. _Damm he is strong, i doubt i could beat him in this form_ Natsu thought.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: DAMMMM...THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT ONE. I MIGHT UPLOAD ANOTHER ONE TOMMOROW OR SUNDAY.**

 **ALSO KEEP LEAVING REVIEWS, IT MOTIVATES ME TO RIGHT MORE...BYE GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

THE HELLFIRE FLAMES Chapter 9: Demon vs Human! Part 2

 **AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION...**

"Master, I have brought some disturbing news for you." The servant bowed to the ﬁgure sitting on the throne before him.

The red demon lifted his head, as flames flickered in his mouth. "Didn't i tell you that you are not allowed to disturb me unless it is extremely important Traitos."

The servant shivered before replying. "My lord Maloch, I am afraid this is important."

The now identiﬁed demon released a sigh of impatience, clearly wanting the servant to get to the point. "Do you remember that brat that you taught devil slayer magic to? I believe you called him Natsu Dragneel or something."

The Demon King leaned forward clearly intrigued. He has'nt seen Natsu in approximately ﬁve years. He would never admit it but he grew quite fond of the boy as he travelled with him. The kid might have been the only thing that ever came close to a son for him.

The servant continued. "Well over the years your student have become quite powerful to the point where he have killed a number of demons. Some that the dark mage Zeref himself created and some that have left our realm to wreak havoc on the humans. Unfortunately he slaughters them without mercy or remorse, although i doubt that his friends are aware of what he really is. You have created quite the monster."

"So that brings me to my main topic. Your student or son is about to ﬁght Deliora to the death right now." The servant studied his master for any reaction.

The Hellﬁre Demon seemed to be buried deep in his thoughts _. I never dreamt that the brat would get that powerful. Slaughtering demons? He was extremely weak when i left him. Something happened._ "Traitos, fetch me my spying lacrima. I believe i must see this. Even though Deliora is an artiﬁcial demon, he is still immensely powerful. This has peaked my interest."

 **GRAY POV**

"Damn you Lyon, you are way more heavier than you look man." Said mage was currently unconscious as Gray continued on.

The rest of the village were quickly at his heels carrying the remainder of Lyon's buddies. Gray could feel the battle approaching. As much as he wanted to stay back and ﬁght Deliora, he was completely drained of magic.

Gray saw that he had reached the shoreline. _This should be far enough_ he thought as he looked towards the direction Natsu was currently ﬁghting.

"Hey Gray. What the hell happened to you?" He realized that Erza and Lucy were both looking at him with concerned looks. He could see a ship in the water an-. _Wait...Is that a pirate ship? What the fuck is going on here?_ And then he looked at Erza and he gave a tired sigh. _I think i could see exactly what happened here._

"Im ﬁne. This guy aint no pushover." He motioned to Lyon who was stirring awake now. That is until they heard the inhuman roar before and a series of explosions went off.

"Whats that? Wait! Where is Natsu?" Her voice was a little frantic as she assumed the worse.

"He is ﬁghting Deliora. The fucker didnt even let me help." He stated with a growl.

Erza was giving him a look of complete disbelief before she started walking towards the ﬁght.

"Wait Erza where do you think you're going?" As he snatched her hand.

Erza glared at the ice mage which for some reason didnt affect him." I'm going to help Natsu. He clearly needs help. There is no way he could ﬁght a monster like Deliora by himself."

"I'm sorry Erza but i cant let you go. I made a promise to Natsu that i would get everyone away from here and thats exactly what I intend to do." Erza looked on in disbelief as she couldnt believe Gray wasnt listening to her again.

With an angered expression she started to emanate a powerful red aura as she stared down Gray. "Are you going to stop me Gray?"

Once again she was shocked by the ice mage since he flared his own magic around him. Ice starting to freeze everything in the area around him. "Sorry Erza but i aint going to lose another person i care about. I dont think Natsu would want you rushing in like you are about to do since your're only going to get in his way. I say leave this to Natsu if anything we should contact Gramps right away. I know you have those communication lacrimas." Meanwhile Lucy was terriﬁed at both the mages in front of her right now.

 **NATSU POV**

 **"Hellﬁre demon destruction ﬁst!"** The demon raised his own ﬁst to match Natsu's causing both combatants to be blown apart from each other with a massive explosion.

The demon stumbled to his feet as he slowly inspected his ﬁst which was now burnt badly and looked broken. _What is this? How can a mere mortal harm a demon of my calibur?_ This was going through the demons mind as he inspected Natsu.

Natsu got into his ﬁghting stance flames surrounding him once again _. Damn it he's too strong. Need more power!_ Carefully he slid his barriers down slightly and drew more power into him. _Shit thats cutting it a little close. 73% power. Dont lose control. Dont lose control. Dont lose control._ Natsu kept repeating these words over and over. He was sure if he used any more he could risk losing his mind.

His body quickly started to show his magic buff as his already large muscled slowly increased in size and his height slowly increased. He was pretty sure he was standing at 7'3 right now and boy was he scared. If he lost control here, this island was done for sure and he might hurt his friends.

 _Dammit! Dont lose control_ he muttered as he yet again charged the demon with a massive right hook sending it flying back.

The demon roared out in pain before releasing a massive amount of green energy from his mouth causing the area to explode and ﬁre to burst into existence. Natsu grinned at the fuel and regarded the demons power _. Still not strong enough_ he muttered a little more. _79%. Dont lose control. Dont lose control. Dont lose control. Anyway time to get serious._ He was done speaking to himself.

 **"Hellﬁre demons bolts!"** He sent 5 large beams of concentrated ﬁre magic that resembled red lasers shot straight at the demons chest causing it to roar out in pain. Using his teleportation spell to get closer he requiped his sword before releasing a **,"Hellﬁre slash** ", that cut right across the demons chest causing it to once again release an earth shattering roar.

This was his technique against opponents this large. Use their size against them by using his movement spells so they couldnt locate him for an attack. In other words attack so quick that his opponent cant react and this was exactly what he was doing.

 **"How can a mere moratl injure me to this extent human? This is impossible. You're more of a problem than that ice wizard Ur."** Natsu merely smirked at the demon although he was a little surprise at the demon for speaking to him. Demons saw humans as insects to them and who would talk to an insect?

" **Because i am your nightmare demon. Your kind deserve to be wiped out. You only cause death and destruction."** Natsu regripped his hold on his sword before going on an onslaught.

 **"Demon Slayer Sword Arts- 50 slash flame blade!"** Natsu disappeared from sight before striking the demon repeatedly for a total of 50 slashes that hurt the demon immensely. It looked like the ﬁght was completely in his favour. And it was, the demon was completely down to its last breaths.

Although Natsu wasnt showing it, he was really low on magic energy. He was sure that he was ﬁghting this thing for over 5 hours by now.

So with a determined look, Natsu clenched the sword tightly in his hand as it burst into blood red flames. The heat and pressure increasing at the magic output **. "I summon the hellﬁre flames once again EXTINGUISH!"** Using his teleportaion spell he buried the sword where the demons heart should be and watched as it slowly crumpled to the ground.

It muttered a weak **,"No..not...possible",** before dying.

Ofcourse this was when a massive red portal opened and a 10ft tall demon walked out as intimidating as ever.

 **"How have you been Natsu boy?"** Natsu stared in disbelief as the Hellﬁre Demon Maloch slowly started walking towards him.

 _That fucking bastard!_ Natsu growled inwardly as he ripped the blade from the demons chest. _83%! Dammit! Why did he show up now!_

 **Note:** The more power he uses, the greater the risk of losing control. Great power always has a price.

 **Authors note: You have no idea how long this took. Sorry for the late chapters. My computer broke down. No worries.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS GUYS.**

 **SEEYA IN THE NEXT ONE. IS NATSU GOING TO LOSE CONTROL? WHY IS MALOCH HERE NOW? WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN GRAY AND ERZA? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

THE HELLFIRE FLAMES Chapter 10: Demon!

 **WITH THE FAIRIES**

"Dammit Erza, Master said only to observe. We are not allowed to engage that thing until he gets here." Currently the three fairy tail mages were standing on a small cliff as they observed the ﬁght below.

They had contacted the master a couple hours ago and he conﬁrmed that he would be their within the next few hours. Currently, the group were amazed at Natsu's endurance since he was ﬁghting Deliora for over 4 hours now.

"Dammm...Natsu is a real monster. Im not sure anyone would last against him given the fact that he is slowly getting stronger during the ﬁght as we saw earlier. Its as if Natsu is afraid to use all of his power at once which is very confusing." Gray once again shocked Erza and Lucy, this time with his observation skills.

"It appears so Gray." Master Makarov slowly strolled to stand with the group.

"Wahh- Master, when did you get here?" Said master grinned mischievously at the stunned mages before turning to the ﬁght which was now about to ﬁnish.

The battle was a rough one, all could tell because of the forms that the two combatants were in. Both were worn to the bone and looked ready to drop at any second. They then observed as Natsu brutally stabbed the demon in the chest causing it to topple over onto his back.

Then all if a sudden a blood red portal opened and a red demon emerged, with a terrifying presence that made everything stop for a few second. It was as if time itself stopped for this demon.

The fairy tail mages all looked with their jaws on the floor as the demon calmly spoke to Natsu who looked just as surprised as them.

 **WITH NATSU AND MALOCH**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Natsu yelled at the demon as he slowly lifted his sword and pointed it at the demon causing it to glow.

 **"Thats no way to address your father, is it Natsu?"** The demon chuckled at Natsu's face of disbelief.

"Why? Why are you here now? You have no idea whats going on. Im so close..." Natsu had one of his hands now over his face. His red eyes were wide as he struggled to keep control. _That bastard showing up here might be enough to trigger it. 86% its still increasing. Ne-eed to calm down now._

This was too much as he looked at the demon in front of him who looked completely confused at Natsu's state. With deep breaths he slowly began to calm himself.

 **"So close to what brat?"** The demon questioned mockingly.

Natsu sighed _81...79...76...its dropping_. "This curse that you have given is unbearable sometimes. Using anything more than 80% might trigger a transformation." Natsu immediately glared at demon as he smirked in contempt.

 **"Well maybe you shouldnt keep it all bottled up Natsu. You must let it free and become free with it."** The demon rumbled as he looked at Natsu. Even though he was saying this, he knew what would happen if Natsu released his true strenght and Fiore deﬁnitely wasnt ready for that yet. It seems as if Natsu himself is aware of this as seen with the control Natsu just showed.

Anybody else would have went on a rampage and he himself might have had to make an appearace to stop it which made him a little proud of his son. He has deﬁnitely grown leaps and bounds since the last time they met.

 **"But that isn't why I'm here Natsu. I'm here to congratulate you on your victory here. Even though Deliora is an artiﬁcial demon, he is still incredibly powerful. This is by no means an easy feat."** The demon was studying Natsu carefully. He stood at an easy 7'3 and his muscles were just as incredible.

Slowly he returned to his human form before looking at the demon with a cold glare.

"Leave." It was quiet but Maloch heard perfectly clear which caused him to grin like a crazily.

 **"Cmon Natsu. Why dont you catch up with your old man a bit?"** Maloch had no idea why he was provoking the boy but he really wanted to know what Natsu would do.

"I SAID LEAVE NOW!" Natsu was emanating incredible magic power as he stared at Maloch. His body slowly started to morph into his demonic form as hellﬁre burst into existence around him. _91% shit shit shit._

To say Maloch was shocked is an understatment. The kid have deﬁnitely became more powerful. More powerful than he would ever dream possible. _This kid isnt human anymore_ he mused.

 **"There is no need for that brat. You know exactly what would happen if we fought each other. You have deﬁnitely gotten strong Natsu. Stronger than i ever imagined. And i want to know why? What happened to the carefree idiot that would alway be grinning and smiling. Believe it or not that was one of your most admirable traits. What happened to that Natsu?"** The demon now had a curious gaze as he looked at Natsu.

Natsu, now calmed down, looked at the demon with emotionless eyes. "That Natsu died years ago. There was no need for any of those traits. This is my true self and nothing will change that." He let a mirthless chuckle as he looked at the demon. "You are partly responsible for it as well. But let me ask you a question. What would you do if you saw your best friend killed in front of you? An entire village slaughtered just for kicks and the pleasure of harming others. And you had to watch it all because you couldnt do anything?"

"Let me tell you something. You would force your body to its limits. You would break it over and over so you can get stronger. You would force yourself to become a monster so you wouldnt have to see it happen again. You would do things that haunt you for countless nights." Maloch was now looking at Natsu thoughtfully as he absorbed the infomation being given.

"No one knows this, but that day in the village was the ﬁrst time my magic was truly released at 100%. That village doesnt exist on the map today. That was the day that Natsu died. Its partly why i thrive so hard to keep my emotions in check. Now I have to get back to my friends. It was good meeting you again Maloch." He let a slight smile before he turned around only to see his friends watching him, all wide demon smirked before he returned to his own realm.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The fairy tail wizards were currently making their way through Magnolia. After the whole Deliora incident, the mages hadnt quesyioned Natsu at all, prefering to give him his space. And he really hadnt said anything since the whole mission.

After the ﬁght Erza and the Master had explained to the islands inhabitants the real reason for their transformation. It turned out that they didnt transform into demons, they were demons and the moon drip caused severe memory loss to them which inturn caused them to believe they were originally human.

After all of this the group had returned directly to Magnolia which leads them to the current predicament.

"Damm, are those fairy tail wizards?"

"They probably dont know what happened."

"We shouldnt get involved with something like this."

"Yeah, it looks like phantom has just gotten started."

"This could mean the end for either one of these powerhouses."

"Dammm...but i like both of them."

Meanwhile the fairy tail wizards were all confused at the looks of pity being thrown their way. That is until they spotted their guild hall.

The entire thing was thrashed with huge metal poles sticking from all directions. The fairy tail mages all had looks of shock, even Master Makarov had a surprised look on his face.

"What happened to our dam guildhall?" Gray growled out as gave a look of pure anger, ice slowly forming around him and the temperature slowly dropping.

"It was Phantom. They came at night while the guildhall was deserted and wreckt it." The answer came from the lovely barmaid, Mirajane Strauss who currently had a look of worry.

 **Authors note: Alright guys, thats a wrap. As you can see i uploaded two chapters tdy. I hope everyone has a wonderful christmas.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...ALL SUPPORTED IS APPRECIATED. SEEYA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...BYEEEE**


End file.
